


Turtles In The Roaring 20's

by fabuloustrash05



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: 1920s, AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Dancing and Singing, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gangsters, Jazz - Freeform, Music, Other, Singing, Smoking, Swearing, TMNT AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrash05/pseuds/fabuloustrash05
Summary: In 1923 New York City, Splinter is the proud owner of the famous underground jazz club, The Dojo. The famous singers for the club are his sons Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. The story follows the Hamato family as they run their jazz club and face many challenges such as financial problems, nosy reporters, elitism, prohibition, family disapproval, and the mafia.
Relationships: Alopex/Spike | Slash (TMNT), Casey Jones & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello & Casey Jones & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Karai & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai & Leonardo (TMNT), Karai & Shinigami (TMNT), Karai & Splinter (TMNT), Karai/Shinigami (TMNT), Leatherhead & Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo & Miyamoto Usagi, Michelangelo/Renet Tilley, Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT), Raphael & Spike | Slash (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Turtles In The Roaring 20's

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story will contain swearing, use of cigarettes and alcohol, and some adult themes.

_New York, 1923_

It was a cool spring evening in the big city. The sky was slowly changing from day to night. The electric lights began to glow from iron street lanterns and neon signs. Crowds of humans and mutants alike bustled as every building shined with advertising for the latest attractions or shows - beckoning to the crowds to venture inside and see what they have to offer.

Walking down one of these streets was a young woman. Her bright red hair flowed down to her freckled cheeks in small curls. Red wispy bangs gently touched her curled black eyelashes. She wore a faded yellow dress that stopped just past her knees. A white linen bow encircling the collar, draped onto her chest. She wore black heels with an ankle strap, and carried a black purse that matched her shoes.

The young lady stops in front of a building. Checking for a small entry staircase in the sidewalk, she looked at the bright golden sign to confirm her location.

“ _The Dojo_.” The sign glows with an arrow pointing down the staircase. 

This was the place. The Dojo. The most famous jazz club in the city. 

Stepping carefully, the glow from the sign barely illuminates her path. But she can make out the door at the bottom of the stairwell. It has a shiny coat of red lacquer paint. A sliding grille is cut into the door at eye level. She makes it to the entrance. She lifts her hand up, preparing herself to knock on the door. She takes a deep breath, “You can do this, O’Neil,” the girl says to herself, “Make today count,” and with that she knocks. 

It takes a moment before she begins to hear heavy footsteps behind the door. The little sliding door opens and through the hole the young woman sees two bright dark green eyes, intimidatingly staring at her.

“We’re not open till nine,” a gravelly voice says behind the door.

“I-I’m aware,” the girl says, “I’m April O’Neil. Mr. Hamato hired me last week and I am here for my first day.”

The sliding door closes, the eyes vanished. It was quiet for a moment until the door finally opened, letting April inside. 

April looks at the mutant who was guarding the door. He was a tall and rather intimidating looking mutant turtle, towering over her. The spikes on his shell were peeking out through his clothes. He wore black pants and vest with a white long sleeve collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up, along with a black tie. 

“Thank you,” she says to the bouncer.

“Next time use the back door. We don’t want people thinking we're giving someone like you special treatment,” the bouncer says with a grumble.

“Oh, okay. Sorry…” She says in an offended yet mostly embarrassed tone.

“Dumb Dora…” the bouncer mumbled to himself, just loud enough for April to hear his insult.

April enters the club and finds herself in a large room full of tables with chairs resting upside down on top of them. The Dojo was closed but it was getting set up for later tonight. Across the room was the stage, rather small but still big enough for the piano and other instruments. There was even enough room for the back-up singers to do their thing. A voluminous red velvet curtain draped behind. The floor was clear polished wood while the walls were black and gold with deco wallpaper. A classy place with a history of so many great performances. 

"Red! Over here!" a voice shouts. 

The girl looked over to her left, seeing an old friend behind the bar counter. A young man with slick black hair combed back neatly. He smiled at the girl as she approached the bar counter, showing her his clearly missing front tooth. He was wearing his work uniform, a clean white open collared shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He wore black pants and a black vest to match. The red haired girl joined him at the bar and sat down on one of the stools by the counter.

"Hey, Casey. You’re here early," the girl said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I got a lot to set up and clean before we open tonight,” Casey said, leaning one arm on the counter.

“I just have to say again, thank you for helping me get this job. I never thought in my life that I’d be working here!”

“Well, when Mr. Hamato asked me if I knew any good workers looking for a job. I instantly thought of you, April,” he winks.

April giggles, flattered by her friend’s complement. 

“Still,” Casey continues, “It's great that Mr. Hamato hired you. We need an extra hand around here. If only SOMEONE would help me!" Casey shouts in the direction of the door’s entrance where she just came from.

"Lay off, Jones!” the bouncer says annoyed, as he sits on a chair near the entrance reading the newspaper. “I’m already doing my job. You do yours.” 

"Is he alright?" April asked.

"Yeah,” Casey shrugs, “He can just be a little grumpy sometimes.”

“Grumpy?!” The bouncer gets up quickly from his seat and walks over to the bar counter, joining the two friends, "I was the one who told you we shouldn’t have stayed out late. I’m ‘grumpy’ because we were out all night and I barely got any sleep!” the big turtle sighs, “I don’t know why Raphael and I always go along with your stupid antics."

"Well, maybe it's because I actually know how to have a good time, Slash!" Casey joked.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" April interrupted, "Raphael? As in Raphael Hamato?" she turned to Casey, her eyes brightening with excitement, "You're friends with one of the Hamato brothers?!”

“Y-yeah. I work with them, well, for them and their father. You are aware they perform here, right?”

“Yes, of course I do! I just never thought that you were pals with them. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I know how ya might tighten the screws on me if I mention celebrities like the Hamato brothers," Casey sighed. "I’m already starting to regret helping you get this job. You're just going to go crazy any time you see them."

"Ohhh..." Slash said in realization, "You must be the friend Casey told me about. April, right? Casey has told me some interesting stories about you. Apparently you own every record of the Hamato brothers’ hit singles."

"Y-yeah!" April smiles as she blushes from embarrassment. She didn’t want anyone to know that. It made her worry about what else Casey has shared about her, "What can I say? I'm a big fan!" she giggled. "Today's actually my first official day here."

"Hmm, I just hope you're better than the last girl we had working here. That woman never took her job seriously," Slash said to the redhead. 

April tilted her head in confusion.

"Says the turtle who once showed up to work drunk," Casey chuckles with a teasing smirk.

Slash rolls his eyes and growls as he grabs his newspaper and storms back to his post by the entrance to read his paper in peace.

“You’re only walking away because you know I’m right!” Casey shouts with laughter.

"So..." April said coyly once she and Casey were alone again. She slams her hand down on the bar counter with excitement, "When do I get to meet the Hamato brothers?!"

"Had a feeling you were gonna ask that." Casey laughs, "Just focus on getting through today. Mr. Hamato is in his office.” Casey points to a door from across the room near the stage, “The changing rooms are in the back so you can get into your official work uniform there. It’s past the Hamato brother’s changing rooms and a little more down the hall. After that just come back out here and help me finish setting up for tonight."

April nods, thanks her friend, and heads backstage to where she found herself in a long hallway jammed with instrument cases and clothing racks with costumes and fancy outfits. Following Casey’s directions, she passes the changing rooms for the Hamato brothers, her body shaking with excitement just knowing that her idols are right behind those doors, getting ready to perform for hundreds of people tonight. She barely lingers at each door, reading the names on the glittering stars tacked to the wood.

_“Leonardo Hamato”_

_“Raphael Hamato”_

_“Donatello Hamato”_

_“Michelangelo Hamato”_

As she passed the first four doors, April came across the fifth and final door. _“Karai Hamato”_ that star announced. The door seemed as if no one had touched or opened it in quite some time. The door knob was speckled with dust and the star was losing its bright golden color. 

“So the rumors are true…” April says to herself, “She’s gone and no longer performs here.”

April continues her walk down the backstage hall, eventually making it to the back room -- a small changing room for the employees. There she found her work uniform, a pretty black flapper dress with a sparkly golden trim. The outfit came with a black headband with a small black feather and golden sparkles to match the dress. Included with the uniform were some matching black heels and a long white pearl necklace. A little fancy for just being a waitress, but she’s not complaining. 

After she finished touching up her makeup, April leaves the employee changing room and begins heading back out to the main room. But her attention is turned toward faint mumbling coming from further down the hallway. April looks over across the hall to where she passed the stars’ doors just moments before. By one of the doors, she saw a mutant turtle, tall and rather slender. He wore a white button up collar shirt with a gray vest and black pants. In his hands he fiddled with his purple neck tie in a nervous manner. His skittish eyes were brown and he had a familiar gap in his tooth. That’s when April recognized him. It was Donatello Hamato, one of the famous jazz singers for the club.

April couldn’t believe it. One of her idols was right there in front of her. She must stay calm however. She doesn’t want to prove Casey’s point that she’ll do nothing but freak out with excitement. 

Without another thought, she cautiously walked up to him, "H-hello!" April said in a soft tone.

"Hm?" The turtle snaps out of his trance and looks at the red haired girl, "O-Oh. Hello. Um, I-I'm sorry are you supposed to be back here?" he seemed unsure.

April nods, “Yup, I actually just got hired here,” she answered.

“Oh! You’re the new waitress I heard about. I’m Donatello.”

“I know!” she said happily. His eyes widened from her sudden excitement, “I-I mean… Um, I know who you are. I’ve seen you in the papers along with your brothers. I’m a big fan.”

He giggles nervously, “Glad to meet a fan,” He offers her his hand, “Nice to meet you, Ms…?”

She takes his hand and shakes it, “O’Neil. April O’Neil.”

“Wow…” He blushes, “That’s a pretty name-”

“Donatello,” A stern voice says from behind April. She turns to see a tall mutant rat behind her wearing a stylish black suit. It was Mr. Hamato, the owner of The Dojo and April’s new boss. The old rat smelled of cigars and fancy cologne. He looks at Donatello, “Why aren’t you getting ready?”

“I-I was! I just needed a moment to prepare myself… Performing makes me nervous, you know?”

“You’ve been doing this for a while now, my son. You shouldn’t be nervous anymore. And what about your brothers?”

“Leo is ready, like always,” he mumbles with an eye roll, “Mikey is too, he’s just with the band practicing, but Raph is still in his dressing room.”

Mr. Hamato sighs, “I’m going to have to have a talk with him...” He turns to look at April, “And you? What are you doing back here?”

“I’m April O’Neil, sir... remember? Y-You interviewed and trained me last week for the job? I'm here for my first day.”

“Ah yes, of course,” he says as he fixes his tie, “My apologies. Running a business can make you forget some little things once in a while. Well, you already know Mr. Jones. Help him finish setting up the tables and chairs and if you have any questions just ask him or come find me. We open in two hours, so be prepared.” He looked at Donatello, “And as for you, finish getting ready and gather yourself and your brothers for a vocal warm up.”

Donnie nods and rushes back into his dressing room.

Mr. Hamato began heading out to the main room, leaving the backstage hall, with April following him from behind. He stopped for a moment and looked back at April. His eyes were cold and sent a shiver down her spine, "I trust that you'll be a hard worker for my establishment,” he said. “Do not disappoint me."


End file.
